Fighting Together
by HieiYYH
Summary: Kenshin and the others of Rurouni Kenshin meet Yusuke and the others of Yu Yu Hakusho and fight together to defeat an enemy.
1. Chapter 1

A piercing pain ripped through Hiei's wrist as he napped in a tree. He looked down as he could slowly feel it paralyzing his arm and saw a poison dart was in it and ripped it out quickly. _What the hell was that?_ He asked himself as he tried to move his hand.

"Hiei!" a low level demon called out below, "Dammit swordsman, where are you?"

 _You're not even worth my time,_ he thought just as a flash of light appeared to the right of him on the ground. He looked over to the clearing and saw humans dressed in older traditional Japanese outfits suddenly standing there. "What?" he whispered to no one as he kept clutching his right hand.

* * *

"Where are we?" Sanoske asked everyone as he looked around at the forest they were suddenly standing in.

"I don't know," Kaoru answered, "How did we get here?"

Kenshin asked, "Does anyone else feel the werid presence in the air?" He looked through the trees and placed a hand on his sword.

"Swordsman!" a deep man's voice said, "Dammit, he really does disappear into the shadows." He walked up to the group with several other demons behind him. "What do we have here?"

Another demon with sharp nails and teeth replied, "Just a bunch of humans. What should we do with them boss?"

Sanoske asked, "What are these people?"

Yakiho replied, "They don't look too friendly! I wish I had my sword."

* * *

Hiei looked over and saw the demons that were trying to get his blood started surrounding the humans that randomly appeared in the forest. "Hn," he said, "maybe those humans are of use after all." He tried to grab his sword but flinched in pain as his hand still couldn't move.

* * *

"What are you?" Kenshin asked, "What do you want with us?"

The demon leader answered, "We want to taste human blood again and look what's here." He shouted just as he was about to attack when a shadow moved acrossed them.

Yahiko asked, "What's happening?"

"Someone else is here," Kenshin answered as all of the demons fell slowly and their wounds opened as they died.

"Over there!" Kaoru said as she pointed to someone walking away into the forest.

Sanoske said, "Wait! You! Can you tell us something? Like who you are, who these guys are, and where we are right now? Hey!"

He slowly crossed his arms and turned around to glare at them. He was short, had black spikey hair with a white star in the middle. His eyes were crimson and he wore all black with a white collar. "You're in a human city called Tokyo and those things I just killed for you are demons," he disappeared into the shadows.

"Interesting," Kenshin said as he looked at the demons bodies.

Sanoske added, "That is the weirdest thing I have ever seen." He looked at all of the dead demons around him.

Kaoru said, "He just killed all of them instantly. Impressive. I didn't even see him attack. Well the good news is we're still in Tokyo."

"Did you hear that weird guy?" Yahiko said, "He said 'human city.' I wonder what he meant by that."

"I guess we'll have to find out if he was lying to us," Kenshin said, "that we will."

* * *

The group started walking the in direction they thought Hiei had moved toward and in a matter of time, a loud noises grew in the distance. "What is that noise?" Sanoske asked.

"It's getting louder," Kaoru said, "look, there's buildings ahead. Come on!" She started running toward the city.

They all ran through an alley into the city and were completely shocked by what they saw. "What?" Yahiko asked as he stared at the cars and the people walking around in strange clothing.

"It's so loud here!" Sanoske shouted, "How can anyone think clearly?"

"Hey, Kurama!" a voice shouted in the crowd, "We were-oh." A young man wearing all green with slicked back hair stopped in front of him.

Another boy with orange hair wearing all blue stopped behind him. "Urameshi that's the wrong guy!" he shouted at him.

"Sorry about that," the guy said, "thought you were someone else."

Kaori said, "Wait, can you help us with something? Where are we? We thought we were in Tokyo but that can't be right."

"Yeah," he said, "you are but you're dressed like it's 100 years ago or something. No one wears kimonos and stuff like what you're wearing anymore."

"Yeah, you've even got a sword," the taller one said, "you guys fighters or something?"

Yahiko asked, "Who are you guys?"

"Yusuke is my name, and he's Kuwabara," Yusuke said, "how do you not know where you are?"


	2. Chapter 2

After walking to a city park, they told Yusuke and Kuwabara what they knew. "So now you're here and were about to be ambused by a bunch of demons but they died instantly?" Kuwabara repeated.

Kenshin replied, "Actually a strange man appeared out of nowhere and then disappeared, he's the one that killed them, yes he did."

Yusuke said, "Well I'm glad we found you guys, most people don't know about demons and we happen to know about them. That doesn't mean I know what the hell happened to you people to end up here. We need an expert."

"You're talking about Kurama, aren't you?" Kuwabara asked.

"Do you know other other expert in this kind of stuff?" Yusuke asked.

"We could try Genkai," he replied, "or maybe Koenma. They might know."

"One that isn't hours of a trainride away or literally in another world?" Yusuke asked.

"We should probably go with Kurama," Kuwabara said.

Sanoske asked, "Who's Kurama?"

Yusuke said, "A guy that looks kind of like him, actually. He's really smart and knows everything so he should know about weird stuff like this. Know where we're find him?"

"Probably his school," Kuwabara replied, "he practically lives there."

"School?" Kaoru asked, "How old is this guy?"

"15," Yusuke said, "but actually hundreds of years old. It's complicated but come on, we'll try his house first, and then his school."

* * *

As they walked, Sanoske asked, "What are those things and why are they so loud?" He pointed to the cars in the streets.

"They're cars," Yusuke answered, "what year is it where you're from?"

"1878," Kaoru answered, "11 years after the Meiji period."

Yuskue and Kuwabara stared at them in shock. Kuwabara said, "It's 1992 now, how did you get here?"

Kenshin said, "That's what we're wondering."

"1992?!" Yahiko shouted, "That's over 100 years! No wonder we seem to outdated to you guys. So we really are still in Japan like that guy said."

* * *

"Yusuke," Kurama said, "I don't have much time. My mother could be coming home any minute. Who are do you have with you?" he examined everyone as they walked into his house.

"Wow," Sanoske said, "you really do look like Kenshin."

Kenshin said, "I'm Kenshin Himura."

After they all introduced themselves Yusuke said, "Kurama, they came from some place that doesn't have demons from 1878. Know anything about this?"

"You assumed I would?" Kurama asked.

Yahiko said, "You said this guy knows everything!"

"You're lucky I do understand what happened," Kurama added.

"Would you stop yelling!" Yusuke shouted at Yahiko.

Sanoske asked, "So what happened?"

Kurama explained, "Once every 5000 years the time space continum and alternate demenstions get closer to each other, close enough that random people suddenly get sucks out of their universe into someone elses."

Kaoru said, "That's just an old legend, that's not real."

"How do you explain what happened to us then?" Kenshin asked.

Yusuke asked, "So how do we get them back?"

"I'm not sure," Kurama confessed, "I've only heard rumors of that happening but I've never seen it happen before. Someone else might know more, you should try Genkai."

"That's what I said!" Kuwabara shouted at him.

"Alright but only if you come too, Kurama," Yusuke whined.

* * *

"This universe or whatever," Sanoske whined, "sucks. First there are things called cars that make an amazing amount of noise and then we have to ride in a self moving train created by something called electricty that doesn't even make any sense and now we just climbed up a million stairs!" He took a few deep breaths as he stared at Genkai's temple.

Yusuke said, "This guy gets it."

Kaoru said, "This is an amazing era now. I mean what would have taken a several day journey only took a few hours."

An old woman with pink hair walked out of the temple and demanded, "What are you dimwits doing here?"

Kurama said, "Genkai, nice to see you as always."

"Yeah," Kuwabara said, "it's great and everything. Is Yukina here?"

"Hi Kazuma," Yukina said as she walked out of the temple, wearing her same old kimono of course.

Kaoru said, "Hey, she's still wearing a kimono."

"Yukina!" Kuwabara shouted, "We have some visitors here from another universe or something. How have you been?"

Genkai asked, "What exactly is going on here?"


	3. Chapter 3

Genkai said in the living room of her temple with everyone around her, "Hate to tell you this but you came all this way for a simple answer. This sort of thing usually resolves itself within 3 days, or 72 hours."

Sanoske asked, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means," she explained, "in 3 days time or less you'll be zapped back to your universe, no problem."

Yusuke said sarcastically, "Great, so we came all this way to learn we don't need to do anything for these people!"

Kenshin said, "So this will just resolve itself. It's an interesting world you have here."

"Yusuke!" Botan shouted from the sky.

Yahiko asked, "Where did that come from? The sky?" He looked outside and saw Botan fly to the ground in her pink kimono on an ore. "What the!"

"That's amazing!" Kaoru shouted, "She just came from the sky!"

"That is impressive," Kenshin said.

Genkai said, "This is a different world from what you're used to, things are different here. Although, you are normal humans so seeing a sight like that is interesting."

"Yusuke you're out here, at Genkai's?" she asked as she ran inside, "Who are you people?" She looked at everyone.

* * *

"Wow," Botan said after they explained the situation, "an alternate Japan from the past. That's a doozy of a trip. I hope you make it back safely."

"Who are you?" Yahiko asked.

"My name's Botan!" she replied happily, "And I'm here to give Yusuke his next case!"

"Case?" Kenshin asked.

He explained, "I'm a spirit detective with something called spirit world and really Botan? Right now? Can't I ever get a break?"

Botan said, "Listen to me! Humans are randomly being hypnotized to do someone's bidding all over the city and it's up to you to figure out who's doing this and why. We don't know what they want."

"Hypnotizing?" Yusuke asked.

"The thing is," she explained, "this is normally caused by the jagan."

Kenshin asked, "An evil eye?"

Kuwabara asked, "You think Hiei's hypnotizing humans? Why would he do that?"

"Hiei isn't the only demon with a jagan," she replied, "but his expertise is one would be able to help us out. Anyone seen him recently or know where he is?" She looked at Kurama.

"I haven't seen him," Kurama answered, "and I have no idea where he is. If he doesn't want to be found then finding him will be impossible. Is there a way to get him to come to us?"

Sanoske asked, "Who is this Hiei guy?"

Kuwabara said, "An annoying little ugly demon punk."

Yukina said, "That's no way to talk about him, Kazuma."

Yusuke asked, "Hey, since you guys are here now, want to help out?"

"Yusuke!" Botan shouted, "This is your job!"

Sanoske said, "Sure, I don't mind a good old beat down and Kenshin here is a master swordsman." He pointed to Kenshin who made a goofy face.

Kaoru said, "Yeah, I can help too!"

"See," Yusuke said, "they want to help. So, how do we get Hiei here?"

"This!" Botan shouted as she pulled a whistle out of her kimono, "The mystic whistle. It's like a dog whistle for demons, but it has a temporary side effect, they go blind temporarily."

Kurama asked nervously, "How temporarily?"

Yahiko asked, "If this guy you're trying to get here is a demon then how will we know he'll want to help us?"

"He might not want to," Kurama said, "we'll have to ask."

Botan explained, "The blindness only lasts a minute."

"Gee," Yusuke said, "it's not like I ever could have used that for anything. Nope. Never!"

"Just give me a minute," Botan said, and then blew into the whistle that nearly tore Yukina's and Kurama's brain apart.

Once she was done Yukina said, "I think my head just got ripped in half."

"You weren't lying about the blindness," Kurama complained as he tried to look around.

Botan added, "Now we wait for Hiei. Hopefully he shows up."

Kuwabara asked, "How does he know where to do if he can't see right now?"

"That comes after the blindness wears off," she replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Just as the minute was nearly through, the ceiling of Genkai's temple suddenly caved in and Hiei laid on top of the rubble. "Dammit," he complained, "who the hell made that noise?"

"That smell," Kurama said nervously, "Hiei!" He blinked as his vision was coming back and saw that Hiei's right hand was paralyzed with pain and grabbed it.

"Let go of me!" he shouted as he pulled away in pain.

"It's you!" Kaoru said, "The one who killed all of those demons and told us we were in Tokyo."

Kuwabara asked, "You met him already?"

"Hiei," Kurama said, "Your arm. What happened?" He grabbed it again and pulled Hiei toward himself.

"So this is where you've been," Hiei said as he flinched in pain, "it was a poison dart. If I hadn't moved as fast as I did the whole right side of my body would have been paralyzed."

Kenshin said, "You're right handed, aren't you? That's what happened."

As Kurama started treating the wound with some plants in his hair, Kuwabara asked, "What are you talking about?"

"I get it too," Sanoske said, "we were suddenly surrounded by demons, and then, a flying shadow appeared and killed them all of them with a sword really quickly. But something was wrong, whoever did it obviously knew what they were doing but it wasn't right."

Kenshin explained, "The bodies were all sloppily killed. It was like whoever killed them knew how to do it but couldn't follow through with the actions properly, or like a right handed person was trying to use a sword in their left hand. So that's what happened."

Yusuke asked, "Hiei, what happened to you?"

"A poison dart was shot at me," he explained, "with a plant poison. I've seen it before."

"I've used it before in the past," Kurama said, "it's a plant that trains the nerves of the body to say it's in pain when it isn't, so pain medicine doesn't work. I haven't used that move in centuries."

Sanoske asked, "Did you just say centuries?"

"Nightmare fuel," Yusuke said, "hello."

"Seriously," Kuwabara said, "you mean you actually used to do that to others?" He stared at Kurama.

"I told you," he replied, "it's been centuries since I've ever used it. I personally never liked that attack, it was far too easy to cripple opponents with it. There. It won't spread anymore but it'll take days to train your hand that it isn't in pain. Drawing your sword won't be easy."

Sanoske said, "I'm still hung up on 'centuries.'"

Yahiko replied, "Yeah me too, can you explain that?"

"At one time," Kurama explained, "I was a fox who lived in demon world. Over time I got stronger and was quite merciliessly evil. Over 15 years ago I was injured gravily and merged with a human soul to save myself, but now I quite like being a human."

Kaoru said, "This universe sure is strange."

Botan said, "Oh Hiei, there's a reason we called you here. We were hoping you'd help us on this next case. A demon with a jagon is controlling humans in the city."

"What am I supposed to do about that?" Hiei asked as he started walking away.

Yahiko said, "You're just going to walk away like a coward! You killed all those demons instantly with your weak hand, and now when they need you're help you're going to leave them?"

"Those were lowlife demons who were after me for no reason," Hiei replied, "and I can kill them easily. I'm not allowed to kill humans so there's no point in fighting them."

"Aren't you human?" Yahiko asked.

"He's a demon!" Sanoske said, "Haven't you been listening this whole time?"

Yusuke said, "Hiei, why don't you help us this last time and we'll never bother you again?"

Kurama said, "We can't promise that, Yusuke, we're still on parole. Koenma makes those decisions, not you."

"Botan!" Yusuke said, "Tell Koenma to release Hiei from his sentence if he helps us."

Hiei asked, "You'd do that?"

Botan shrunk down and said, "I'll talk to Koenma and since you've been such a big help I'm sure he'll agree your sentence is up."

"Alright!" Yusuke shouted as he jumped up, "That's a yes, right? Great, now we have to go all the way back into the city." He hung his head.

Sanoske said, "No way, we're going to back onto that electric thing! That's worse than riding a tea kettle."


	5. Chapter 5

Back in the city, the group walked around looking for hypnotized humans. "This place," Sanoske said, "it's so loud and annoying."

"That's not the only thing," Hiei said coldly.

"Hey!" Sanoske shouted.

Kenshin said, "The future sure is different, that's for sure."

Kaoru asked, "What are we even looking for? Any of these people could be hypnotized in front of us and we'd have no idea."

Hiei spun around and shouted, "Behind you!" He dodged.

In an instant, Kurama pulled out his rose whip and shot down a dozen poison darts meanwhile Kenshin drew his sword and cut them out of the sky before he resheathed it. "Where did that come from?" Sanoske asked, looking at Kurama's whip.

"Whoa!" Yahiko shouted, "That's amazing!"

"Don't touch it," Kurama warned, "the torns are sharp. I created it with my energy and a stem of a rose I carry in my hair." He curled up his whip in his hands.

Kuwabara said, "You really are a swordsman!" He examined Kenshin.

"I don't even see or sense anything suspicious," Kenshin said as he looked around, "and the nerve. We're out in public, these could have hit anyone around us."

Hiei explained, "They were aimed at us specfically with energy. I can see that." He looked at one of them with his eye.

Yusuke asked, "So where did they come from?"

A commotion started across the street with some strange looking humans. Kuwabara replied, "I'm going to guess from over there."

"Come on!" Yusuke said.

* * *

Kenshin looked at the scene and said, "These are definetly humans, that they are."

"He's right," Kaoru said, "so what do we do?"

Hiei took off his headband and made all of the hypnotized humans looked at him. "Who is your master?" he demanded.

"I will not give you a name," they said in unison slowly.

"Why were you hypnotized?" he asked.

"You do not need a reason for why you are here," they answered.

Yusuke said, "Well that's helpful."

Hiei explained, "This is bad," he put back on his headband, "it's as if they knew we would try to do this. Whoever is doing this knows who we are and that we would try to talk to them."

Sanoske said, "That does make it more trouble if they know you guys. Do any of you have enemies?"

Yusuke laughed and said, "Since when do we not? They always seem to find us, never the other way around. So you got nothing, Hiei?" He shook his head. More poison darts came at them from behind.

Sanoske said, "Follow the trail! Now!" he started running toward them.

They ran through alleys and around building corners and saw a figure wearing all white run around other buildings. "Did you see that?" Yusuke asked.

"It's a fox," Hiei said.

"What?" Kuwabara asked.

Kurama ran up and grabbed the young man all dressed in white before he could get away. "What are you talking about?" Yahiko asked, "That's not a fox." They looked at a boy with white hair, wearing a hat and all white.

"Look again," Kurama replied as he threw his hat off and showed his fox ears.

"Let me go!" the boy shouted.

Yusuke demanded, "What the hell are you doing?"

Kurama asked, "Who are you and why are you attacking us with posion darts?" He held onto the boy tight.

"The name is Yoko Kuroru," he said, "and I don't have to tell you anything else! Put me down! I'm a scary fox demon! If you don't put me down I'll put a curse on you!"

Yusuke said, "Fox demons don't have curses." He looked at Kurama. "Right?" Kurama shook his head. "So why don't you tell us the real reason you're attacking us."

Kuroru asked, "What kind of humans are you? Usually when they see I'm a fox demon they start screaming and running away." He looked at all of them blankly. "Or they think I'm something they call a furry, whatever that is. Let me go!" He tried to struggle from Kurama's grip.

"What a little punk," Kuwabara said.

Kurama said, "I have a feeling you're not the mastermind behind these attacks. Who is your master and why do they want us dead?"

Kuroru's ears drooped and asked, "How did you guess that? Never mind! I'm not telling you anything. Blades of grass!" Blades of grass suddenly shot from his fingers and started surrounding them.

Kurama let him go and shouted, "Rose whip!" Then whipped the boy's hands and his blades fell to the ground harmlessly.

"Ow!" he whined, "Hey, wait, you're an animal demon too? But you look human-unless-don't tell me, you're the legendary Yoko Kurama! You have to be! I heard he died and came back as a human and fought in the dark tournament! No way!" He started wagging his tail in excitement.


	6. Chapter 6

"So now you're a fanboy?" Yusuke asked in shock.

Kaoru asked, "What's a dark tournament?"

Kuwabara said, "You know we all fought in the dark tournament and won too?" He glared at Kuroru.

"Who cares about humans?" Kuroru asked as he crossed his arms and looked away.

"You're correct," Kurama said, "I am who you think I am. Now, we need to know why you're doing this, Yoko Kuroru."

He looked at them and said, "I'm not supposed to tell you. I wasn't even supposed to get caught. I didn't know who you were, I was only listening to Jironin. He's the one that's doing all of this stuff. I swear!"

"Who is that?" Hiei asked.

Kurama said, "You're coming with us until-"

"Oh no I'm not!" Kuroru shouted, "Blades of grass!" He shot more grass at them as he tried to run away. Kurama got his rose whip up and stung him in the back with his stinger, making him hit the ground and the attack stop.

Yusuke said, "What a bratty little kid."

Kurama explained, "Something must have happened to him. It's obvious in the way he moves he wasn't raised by foxes. Someone else is raising him."

Yahiko asked, "What did you do to him?"

"Stung him with my rosewhip," he replied, "he'll be out for a while but at least when he wakes up he'll be with us." He walked over to him and picked him up.

* * *

Sanoske said, "What a weird place you live in, Yusuke." He looked around at the apartment.

"My mom's at the bar and she'lll be there all night so we're all safe hanging around here," Yusuke explained, "so Kurama what's the plan here?"

Kenshin said, "That's what I'd like to know, that I would."

Kuwabara said, "Yeah, he didn't want to talk back then, what do you think will make him talk this time?"

"He's young," Kurama explained, "which means I can manipulate him easily. I'll explain that his master left him behind to start the attack on the city by himself, which will make Kuroru tell us why he's doing this. It'll take a while, naturally, but it does seem we have time to spare."

Kenshin said, "You really are some sort of fox, that you are."

Kuwabara asked, "Why do you talk like that?"

"He's competent but playing the fool," Hiei said as he stood by the window, "unlike you, who actually is one."

"You little!" Kuwabara shouted as he charged toward him.

Kenshin said sillily, "I don't know what he's talking about."

Yahiko explained, "Kenshin is the strongest swordsman in our time period and universe but how did you know?" He looked over at Hiei.

"You shot those poison darts out of the air," Hiei answered, looking away.

"A swordsman huh," Kuwabara said, "so what kind of sword do you have anyway?"

Kenshin replied innocently, "Oh, just this old thing. That's all." He pulled out his sword.

"Hey, that blade is on the wrong side," Kuwabara pointed out.

Kurama explained, "That's a pacifist weapon, and since a pacifist actually has a weapon, it means he probably had a gruesom past that he still needs to have a weapon at all to defend himself. But that's the only reason he has it."

Sanoske said, "Wow, you people sure are good at analyzing others."

"You're not wrong," Kenshin replied, "but I also use it to protect others, not just myself." He put his sword away.

Yusuke said, "Hey, he's waking up. Hey kid!"

Kuroru opened his eyes and looked around the room. "Hey, hey!" he shouted as he sat up, "I can't believe you got the better of me like that! You actually stung me with your rose whip-which is an awesome weapon by the way."

"Still fanboying?" Yusuke asked.

"Why is your master attacking us?" Kurama asked as he stood over him.

Kuroru's ears drooped as he said sadly, "He's not attacking you specifically, he wants control over the whole city, and eventually all of human world. Attacking those that are really strong and will pose a threat is the only option, at least, according to Jironin."

Yusuke asked, "You actually told us?"

"You would have tortured me to get the information otherwise, right?" he asked, "Isn't that what people like you guys so?"

Kurama said, "That's not the issue here anymore. Where is Jironin now?"


	7. Chapter 7

"This definitely isn't the kind of thing for women and children, you know," Kuwabara said as they all walked through the forest.

"I'm not just a kid!" Yahiko shouted.

Kaoru said, "I'm not just a woman, you know. I am a master of the kamiya-kasshine style sword and can save myself from danger, thank you very much. What an old fashioned loser."

"You're calling me old fashioned?" he asked, "You're the ones from the past!"

Yusuke said, "Hey, we should all shut up? We're in enemy territory right now."

"I agree with Yusuke," Kurama replied.

Kuronu said, "Up here. Whoa, what is that?" They walked further along the trail and saw it lined with hung human bodies from their neck. "These dead humans, they weren't here when I walked out of this place this morning." He drooped his ears.

"It's a warning," Kenshin said angrily.

"It's not only that," Hiei explained, "these humans must have had some ounces of spirit energy in their body and could avoid the jagan, so he killed them."

Sanoske asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"Not all humans can be easily hypnotized," he replied, "if they have their own spirit energy it becomes much harder. Instead of wasting his own energy trying to hypnotize them he killed them."

Yusuke said, "So this Jironin guy is just killing innocent people? Pisses me off."

"We must hurry," Kurama said.

They continued walking the path that was lined with dead hung humans to a large building in the distance. "What is that?" Yahiko asked, "It's a building that looks like it's made of metal."

"Is he in there?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah," Kuroru answered.

"Yoko Kuroru," a voice said out of the trees ahead of them, "I told you to get rid of these people."

Kuroru said, "But, Jironin sir, you didn't tell me who they are! You really thought I could kill off a powerful fox like Yoko Kurama?" He ran forward as Jironin appeared before them.

"Honestly," Jironin replied, "I was hoping he would kill you but I see Yoko Kurama has grown weak just like the rumors said." Kurama glared at him.

"Hidoshi," Kurama said, "I thought you were dead."

Yusuke said, "Wait, I thought your name was Jironin."

"That's the name I told Kuroru here," he explained, "but my real name is Hidoshi and 200 years ago I was part of Yoko Kurama's ranks. It's true, I nearly did die. I don't blame him for that. This isn't a revenge tale."

Kuroru asked, "You were going to let them kill me? Really?"

Hidoshi said, "If it happened I wouldn't have been saddened by your death. Kurama, why don't we do what you wanted all those years ago, supreme conquest from the bottom to the top of demon world, isn't that right? But humans are so much easier to control now." He removed his headband and showed his jagan.

"You guys, don't look-!" Yusuke shouted and then turned to see Sanoske, Yahiko, and Kaoru were all immediately hypnotized.

Kuwabara said, "Hey, I think this swordsman Kenshin guy is out too."

Kenshin broke free and said, "You should think again."

"Whoa!" he said, "How did you do that? Do you have spirit energy or something?"

Hiei said, "He has enough spirit to break it himself, but a stronger jagan could contain him."

Yusuke asked, "Hey Kurama, what the hell's that guy saying?"

Kurama explained, "There was a time when I wanted to take over the world but it's been years since I'd had those thoughts. Hidoshi, is this what you're planning? Controlling humans and killing those that don't be controlled? That's never what I wanted." Kenshin looked over at him, and back at Hidoshi.

Hidoshi said, "Well if you don't join me now I'll have these guys kill you! Attack them!"

"They're not so tough," Kuwabara said and then was punched by Sanoske.

"What was that now?" Yusuke asked.

"We can subdue them without them dying," Kenshin said as he swung his sword and knocked down Kaoru and Yahiko easily.

Kuwabara said, "What, you just said-wait, that's right your sword is backwards."

"He has a backwards sword?" Kuroru asked, "A reverse blade? Humans sure are weird."

Kenshin said, "It's wrong to force someone to act in their old ways who have changed paths. I too once lived only to kill others but now I refuse."

Yusuke said, "Demons are diferent, Kenshin, trust me. Hey, asshole! You're not getting away with this. Spirit gun!" Sanoske grabbed him just after he fired.

"Did you just shoot a cannon from your hand?" Kenshin asked in shock.

"Sort of," he replied.

"Missed," Hidoshi said as the blast went passed him and blasted the building behind him and made a huge gaping hole in the side of it.


	8. Chapter 8

"Rose whip!" Kurama shouted and wrapped around Hidoshi only for him to grab it and throw it back at him, making the stinger hit his left shoulder.

"Kurama!" Yusuke shouted.

Kenshin subdued Sanoske and looked back to see Kurama hit. "Is he alright?" he asked.

"I'll be fine," Kurama explained, "I used to sting myself with my own rose whip to make myself immune. It's been a while since I did that to my human body but my arm will be paralyzed for a while."

Hidoshi said, "Of course. I almost forgot how smart you are."

Kuroru asked, "Doesn't it hurt? You're so strong."

Hidoshi grabbed some posion darts from his pockets and threw them at Kuroru and Kurama. "Rose whip!" Kurama shouted as he tried to get some. Kenshin cut the rest out of the air.

Yusuke asked, "How many of those things does he have?"

"I made hundreds of them before I left this morning," Kuroru replied, "so there's definetly more in his pockets."

Hidoshi said, "Enough of this, you'll have to fight me inside." He jumped up and backward toward the building as dozens of hypnotized humans blocked their path from following him.

"Great," Yusuke said, "how should we get through them all without killing or hurting them? It's not like they want to attack us."

Kenshin said, "Knock them out, that's easy enough."

"Right," Yusuke replied, "a small shotgun might do."

"Hey, hold back!" Kuwabara shouted.

"Shut up!" he shouted, "Shot gun!"

They all watched as his shotgun blast powered through most of the crowds. "You just made little bombs go off everywhere," Kenshin observed as he watched all of them fall.

"Yeah," Yusuke replied, "like a shotgun. Did they even have shotguns over 100 years ago?"

Kurama said, "Now isn't the time to worry about that, let's move in, now." Kenshin knocked a couple of humans out and nodded toward him.

* * *

Kuwabara said, "What a creepy building," as they walked around the abandoned halls and rooms.

"This place hasn't been used in decades," Kurama replied as he looked at all of the rotten space, "keep your guard up."

"Damn that was fast," Hidoshi said from a room at the end of the hall and building, "I was hoping those humans would cause you _some_ trouble but they got nothing from you. I wondered if this would happen so I brought someone here." He pointed to a corner of the room.

"Yukina!" Kuwabara shouted.

"You bastard!" Yusuke shouted.

Kenshin asked, "What is she surrounded by?"

Yusuke said, "Those red ties, I've seen them before."

"They're made from the jagan he has," Hiei explained angrily, "she can't move."

Kuwabara shouted, "Don't worry Yukina we'll get you out of there."

"Don't worry about me, Kazuma," she said, "he'll trap you too if you're not careful."

Hidoshi said, "It's too bad, I wanted that old woman too but she didn't put up as much of a fight as this one did. One wrong move and I'll kill her."

"Genkai!" Yusuke shouted.

"Stay focused," Kurama said, "he could be lying and Genkai is strong. We have to stay focused here."

"Spirit gun!" Yusuke shouted as he started a blast toward Hidoshi.

"Yusuke!" Kurama shouted.

Hidoshi dodged the blast and threw several posion darts at them. As it hit the wall behind him Hiei jumped up and attacked with the sword in his left hand. He cut him down with several blows but lost his grip and it went straight toward Kenshin.

Kenshin drew his sword and stopped Hiei's sword from hitting him, but ended up with three poison darts in each arm. He dropped his sword and screamed in pain as he ripped them out with his teeth.

"Hiei!" Kuwabara shouted.

"Hey!" Yusuke shouted as he walked over to Kenshin, "You alright?"

"I think this is the most pain I've been in," Kenshin said painfully, "that it is. I can't move my arms."

"Dammit," Hiei said as he grabbed his right wrist and landed on the ground.

Yukina stood up and ran over to them, "Are all of you okay?"

"Yeah just as fine as can be baby," Kuwabara replied happily.

Yusuke said, "I think she was talking about everyone else, especially that Kenshin guy."


	9. Chapter 9

Sanoske said, "So that's what happened. You weren't kidding about the pain part of these poison darts." He rubbed his right leg that was completely frozen in pain.

"I'm sorry we didn't see it on you in time," Kenshin said, "otherwise we could have removed it from your leg so only your ankle would hurt." He looked around Yusuke's apartment.

"All of you were so amazing!" Kuroru said as he wagged his tail, "I'm sorry for attacking you, and making those poison darts so you'll be in a lot of pain for the next few days."

Yahiko asked, "Where did Yusuke go again?"

"Back to Genkai's with Kuwabara and Yukina," Kurama explained, "Now Kuroru, it's obvious you haven't been around foxes for a while. What happened?"

"Jironin said he found me and saved me from death after my parents abandoned me," he explained, "but I don't think that's completely true. I think I was taken from them, but not by him. Whoever they were did abandon me, or left me behind or something. I don't really know. He really did find me though and helped me out a lot. I didn't really understand what he was trying to do."

Sanoske asked, "How old are you, anyway, 5 or 6?"

Kurama said, "Demons age differently, especially foxes. If I had to say so myself you're in your late 30s aren't you."

"Wow," Kuroru replied, "you really are good. I'm 37."

"I have a feeling your parents are still alive," Kurama said, "and Koenma in spirit world will know where they are. He can reunite you with them."

"Can you take me there?" he asked.

He said, "I'm afraid I don't have time to take you all the way to spirit world myself. I do know someone who could take you there. Her name is Botan."

"How exciting!" Kuroru said happily.

Yahiko said, "That's great and all but where did that Hiei guy go?"

"Yeah seriously," Sanoske said, "he nearly killed Kenshin with his sword."

"No," Kenshin said, "he stopped Hidoshi's blade from coming toward me faster than I could react and killed him in the process. It's my own fault for not being able to stop the darts and the sword at the same time."

Kurama explained, "Hiei's a bit of a loner. He's also in a lot of pain and will want to be alone for a while." _Not to mention he saw Yukina all tied up like that,_ he thought, _that probably angered him so much, which was why he left in such a hurry and killed Hidoshi so soon._

* * *

Later that day, Botan stopped by so all of them still in Yusuke's apartment. "Not so hard, Kaoru!" Kenshin whined as she stuffed his face, "that's still hot!" He spit it out.

"You didn't have to spit all over my Kenshin!" she shouted.

Botan asked, "What do we have here?"

"Are you Botan?" Kuroru asked happily.

"That's me!" she replied.

"Botan," Kurama said, "Can you take him to spirit world and find out about his parents?"

Kuroru said, "I want to fly on an ore! That sounds so exiting and fun! But that means-I guess this is goodbye Yoko Kurama. One day, I want to become a powerful and strong fox, just like you! Maybe one day I'll be stronger than you!"

"I look forward to that day, Kuroru," he replied as Botan took him away.

After he left, Sanoske said, "Well aren't you nice."

"No," Kurama said, "the poison darts he used, they're much more potent and better than the ones I ever created even when I was centuries older than him. He has talent so one day he really will be powerful."

"You people sure do live crazy lives," Yahiko said.

"Yeah," Kaoru said, "does this kind of thing happen all of the time?"

Kenshin said, "That seems so troublesom, that it does."

"Somewhat," Kurama replied, "it appears some demon always tries to take over human world somewhere along the way but we always manage to succeed."

Yusuke entered the room with Kuwabara and said, "Genkai's fine, he only knocked her out and took Yukina."

Sanoske said, "See, all of your worrying was for nothing."

Kauro said, "I hope Hiei is okay. What about the rest of you now?" She shoved another rice ball in Kenshin's face and he fell over.

"I told you," Yusuke replied, "we're fine. I've been through crazier stuff than that in my life and death."

"Death?" she asked.

"It's how this whole thing started," he replied. A flash of light appeared and Kenshin's group was suddenly gone.

"It appears their time took them back," Kurama said.

"That means another case is wrapped up!" Yusuke said happily as he sat on his bed.

* * *

The End


End file.
